300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2017.10.16
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Heroes *''Lightning Barrier E: ''Bonus Attack Damage reduced from 14/23/32/41/50 -> 10/18/26/34/42 *''Thunder Spirit W: ''Movement Speed reduction reduced from 24%/30%/36%/42%/48% -> 20%/25%/30%/35%/40% *''Thunder Spirit W: ''The duration of Movement Speed reduction reduced from 4 seconds -> 2.5 seconds *''Tempestuous Field R: ''Knockback range reduced. *''Mero Mero Mellow W: ''The duration of petrify effect reduced from 1 second -> 0.75 seconds *''Pistol Kiss Q: ''Cast range reduced from 850 range -> 750 range *''Combo - 1st Stage Q: ''Cooldown reduced from 1.5 seconds -> 1 second *''Sulphur Herald R: ''Additional damage on enemy heroes based from target's missing Health reduced from 5.0% -> 2.5% of target's missing Health *''Sulphur Herald R: ''The burning trail will apply equipment effect only on the 4th hit of damage. *''Sulphur Herald R: ''Movement Speed Reduction reduced from 35% (unstackable) -> 5% (stackable) *''Sulphur Herald R: ''The duration of burning trail reduced from 5 seconds -> 4 seconds *''Steam Shield W: ''Cooldown increased from 6 seconds -> 7 seconds *''The Crawling Chaos: ''The duration of stealth effect after leaving the Brush adjusted from 2 seconds -> 0.5 seconds. *''The Crawling Chaos: ''Walking out of the Brush while within stealth effect of this skill and returning back to the Brush before the stealth effect ends will now resume the stealth effect without restarting the fade time. *''Space CQC Reverse Method 108 - Eight Wine Cups W: ''The location of the all dark pulses and the interval to release each dark pulses are now changed according to the current location that Nyaruko casts skill on. (If longer the distance she casts this skill the longer the distance and interval between each dark pulse) *''Space CQC Reverse Method 108 - Eight Wine Cups W: ''When dark pulses hit the same target more than once, the 2nd hit deals 30% less damage and each subsequent hit (3rd, 4th, 5th) afterward deals 15% less damage (maximum at 90% less damage). *''Space CQC Type 97 - A Hand Grenade of Blasphemy E: ''Cooldown reduced from 13/12/11/10/9 seconds -> 11/10/9/8/7 seconds *''Space CQC Type 97 - A Hand Grenade of Blasphemy E: ''Skill damage reduced from 80/130/180/230/280 + AP -> 80/125/170/215/260 + AP *''Space CQC Type 1000 - Divinity Dagon R: ''Skill damage reduced from 350/475/600 + AP -> 350/485/620 + AP *''Compound Waves E: ''Reduced the cast range to be the same with basic attack range (530 range) *''Folding Fan Fandango (Kachou Sen) Q: ''The width of folding fans increased to 0.6 units (60 range) *''Perfect and Elegant Flying Knife Q: ''The width of knives reduced to 0.2 units (20 range) ---- Item Mall *Nyaruko's skin Wedding Dress Nyaruko on sale after the update. *National Day Package, Shenjing Rabbit's Peep Package, Moon Rabbits Promotion_Package and all items related to events in the Synthesizing System and Item Mall are all removed. ---- Eternal Arena Items *Price increased from 300 Gold -> 350 Gold *Recipe price increased from 150 Gold -> 250 Gold *Recipe price increased from 28 Gold -> 228 Gold *''UNIQUE Passive'' that increases 15 Magic Penetration adjusted to increase 10 Magic Penetration. ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed a problem with the damage dealt by the active ability of Golden Darkness's exclusive equipment Takoyaki. ---- ----